


like rain on your wedding day

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Their wedding day is a rare cloudy day
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	like rain on your wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/Icon challenge, day 9 clouds

“It should rain on the wedding day,” Danny declares. “Because that means good luck and marrying Steve, Noelani’s gonna need all the luck she can get.” 

As it happens, the wedding day is a rare cloudy day in Hawaii, but they agree the ceremony will go ahead as planned - they’ve waited a long time for today, they won’t be rushed, or delayed. 

The clouds darken as Noelani walks down the aisle, a light rain starting as they begin their vows, culminating in a literal cloudburst as Steve kisses his bride. 

It doesn’t matter. 

It’s still the happiest they’ve ever been.


End file.
